Its Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas
by the-sloan-method
Summary: Family Time Together. Co-Writer Flynt.


**Its Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas is a work of fiction. All characters that are contained in this work of fiction do not belong to me. Any character that resembles those that are in the show Grey's Anatomy by name do not belong to me, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

"Sadie, come down stairs. It is time to go ice skating." The little girl screamed up the stairs as she jumped up and down at the bottom holding on to her skates.

"Sidney, please don't yell. Hold still. Stop jumping or your never going to be ready when your father gets here and wants to leave." Her mother begged her as she finished putting her hair up placing the last Bobbie pin in her hair.

"Does she ever stop?" The girl groans as she comes down the stairs in her little plaid skirt holding her skates and a Hannah Montana CD for the ride to the city.

As they are grabbing their coats out of the closet the front door bursts open "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." The man screamed picking up Sidney and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed as he jumped up and down. "Let's go. Its time to go ice skating."

"Mark, please don't get her wound up. I just got her calm. It's a 2 hour drive do we really want a screaming 5 year old in the back seat." The mother said pleading with him.

"Yeah, Dad so not cool." The girl says walking past him out the door.

"Mark!" The woman called as Mark walked down the stairs of the front porch with the girl in his arms, "Be careful!"

"Loosen up momma!" The little girl said as the 2 of them stuck out their tongues at the woman falling on the ground with Sidney.

"Yeah loosen up Mer. Who knew you would be such a stick in the mud." Mark says as Meredith's eyes tear up and she walks back into the house shutting the door behind her.

"Meredith!" Mark called out after her.

"You did it now dad. Well done." Sadie says sighing as she leans against the car.

"Help your sister in the car and I will go get your mother." Mark says as he unlocks the car and Sadie helps her sister in.

"Yeah we will wait here and you go fix your mess again." Sadie says clipping her sister in the chair.

"Sadie, Watch your mouth. You don't speak to me like that." Mark says as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Well maybe I would know how to talk to you if you were around more." Sadie snaps at Mark.

Drooping his shoulders Mark walks back up to the house and cracks the door open. "Mer?" He calls out as he opened the door. Stepping into the house he hears sobs coming from the kitchen. "Meredith? I'm sorry I were just goofing around. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said as he took the sobbing woman in his arms.

"You never do Mark." She says snapping and pulling back from his arms. "You never mean to hurt people but you do Mark and I am sick of it. I am done. Take the girls out for their day and I will stay here. It is your day with them anyway. We will do a family day the next time the girls have off of school." Meredith says busying herself around the kitchen.

"Meredith..." Mark starts but Meredith cuts him off.

"No Mark. We said we would try to spend time as a family. And I can't to do it, so go have fun with the girls. You try telling them why you haven't been living here." Meredith put her hands on her hips and looked at Mark. He nodded and turned to leave.

"I still love you Meredith." Mark whispers before walking out of the kitchen.

"I still love you too Mark." Meredith whispers her hands covering her stomach as a tear runs down her cheek.

Mark walks out the door and to the car sighing and taking a deep breath before opening the door getting in buckling his seat belt.

Mark looks back at Sadie who is looking out the window with tears in her eyes ignoring Mark's looks at her.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Little Sidney questions from the back.

"She isn't coming. Dad messed up again." Sadie said unbuckling her seat belt. "Have fun skating with dad. I am not feeling up to skating in the city." She said unlocking the door getting out and slamming the door stomping up to the house.

Mark sighs looking in the rearview mirror at his youngest daughter. He glances back to the house as the door slams shut. "Come on peanut lets go have a talk." Mark says starting up the car and taking off down the street.

"Daddy, can we go to the boats? I know Sadie doesn't like them but she isn't with us anymore." Sidney asks looking up with big wide eyes.

"Sure we can." Mark looks at the house one last time before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

Mark pulls onto the ferry, parking the car.

"Daddy, what was Sadie talking about? How did you mess up?" Sidney asks him. Mark turns off the radio and gets out. He gets her out of the car and takes her hand. They walk up to the deck. After buying her a hot chocolate he sits on one of the benches.

"Sidney, come here baby." Mark says patting his lap. "I moved out of the house 3 weeks ago." Mark tells his youngest daughter, watching her reaction.

"Why, Daddy?" Sidney asks. "Don't you love mommy anymore?" Her eyes fill with tears, looking up at her dad.

"I do love your mother very much. But I made a mistake, and we decided it was better if we didn't live together anymore." Mark told her gently wiping the tears from his eyes.

"But Daddy if you love her why don't you tell her that? You belong at home, with us, its Christmas time." Sidney hugged her dad, her innocence breaking his heart. "Why did you do something bad? You should say you're sorry and mommy has to forgive you." Sidney said snuggling into his arms.

"I wish it was that simple baby." Mark mumbled holding his little girl close.

Meredith jumps as the front door slams, she walks out of the kitchen to find Sadie standing in the hallway throwing her coat and skates at the floor.

"Mom, tell me what's going on." Sadie demands her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we sit down?" Meredith holds out her hand to Sadie. She leads her back into the kitchen pouring her a mug of hot chocolate. "Sadie, your father and I decided to separate for a while. He moved out." Meredith said unsure how much she had already figured out.

"I know that mom, but why?" Sadie said with tears in her eyes.

Meredith took a deep breath before starting. "We had a fight and decided it was best if he moved out for a little while. And I'm not sure he is going to move back." She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"What did he do?" Sadie asked studying her mother.

"What makes you think he did something?" Meredith asked.

"Because its dad and well he says and does the wrong things at the wrong times. I don't think he would try to hurt anyone on purpose though." Sadie answered. "Mom I'm nine, not stupid. I know you miss him. I hear you crying at night." Meredith took a deep breath and wiped away her tears again. "Dad loves you and you love him. Isn't there a way to fix it?" Sadie asked walking around the table. She hugs Meredith, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I wish there was baby but I just don't know." Meredith sighs kissing the top of her head.

Sidney walked in the door a couple hours later and ran right into Meredith's arms. "Mommy you have to forgive Daddy. He needs to be home for Christmas." Sidney said looking up at her mother with sad eyes.

"Sidney we talked about this. Your mother and I have to talk before we decide anything." Mark says coming through the door.

"Sid, why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie while Mom and Dad talk?" Sadie says taking her sisters hand and dragging her down the stairs. "Come on I will let you pick it out."

"Meredith, we need to talk. I mean we can't keep putting this off. It's hurting the girls and that's not ok with me." Mark said leaning against the kitchen counter. "Can I explain what happened or do you really not want to know the truth?" Mark questioned.

"Do I want to know the truth Mark? Do I want to know why you were wrapped around that woman in your office? Do I want to know how many times it happened? How many times I thought you loved me and you were really thinking of her?" Meredith snapped. "You want to know how many nights I cried. How I can't get that image out of my head? You were wrapping your arms around ……"

"A distraught personal friend who was coming to me for a consult." Mark said cutting her off.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith said shocked.

"The woman is Derek's sister Kathleen. I have known her since I was 12. She recently got some devastating news and had to talk to me about a procedure she would like me to perform." Mark said gently rubbing Meredith's cheek with his thumb.

"You came in the door saw us and I admit you not knowing made the situation look bad but you didn't even let me explain. That night you kicked me out of the house and this is the first time you have allowed me to talk to you about it. I love you Meredith. I would never do anything to hurt you like that." Mark says dipping down and gently catching her lips in his. "How are we supposed to work anything out if you don't let me explain things?"

"I'm sorry Mark, but with your history before we got married what did you want me to think?" Meredith sobbed falling into his arms.

"Meredith that was over 10 years ago what made you think I would change and do that now?" Mark asks. "You haven't reacted like this to something since you were pregnant with Sadie." Mark said as his eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't." Meredith started sobbing again and Mark pulled her against his chest.

"Shhh Meredith. I know how it must have looked. But I love you and only you. That day you chose me, told me that you loved me, and decided it for me. There will never be another woman for me." Mark told her before kissing away her tears.

Meredith looked up at Mark new tears forming. "I was coming to tell you I was pregnant. I knew you had said you didn't want any more kids. And I was..." She trailing off and looking down.

"You were going to do what Mer?" Mark asked her tipping her face up to look at him.

"I was going to seduce you and tell you I wanted a baby then tell you we were getting one." Meredith answered.

"It wouldn't have taken long to seduce me baby and you know I would give you anything if you really desired it." Mark told her before kissing her lightly again.

"So you aren't upset?" Meredith asked him.

"That you are pregnant?" Meredith nodded but Mark just kissed her again. "No I'm not upset you are pregnant. I'm happy that you're giving me chance to prove that I still got it. I still know how to knock my woman up. I just wish we hadn't lost the last three weeks." Mark says with a big cocky grin.

Meredith looks up at him laughing at his smile. "I love you Mark Sloan, every cock square inch of you." Mark grin broadly cupping Meredith's face with his hands

"I love you too." His lips brush across hers but stops before the kiss can deepen.

"What?" Meredith asked. Mark raised his eyebrow and led her to the den downstairs. They found the girls sounds asleep on the floor. Mark picked Sadie up, but when Meredith went to pick up Sidney he frowned at her.

"I can still carry her Mark!" Meredith insisted, he just shook his head shifted Sadie and picked up Sidney in his other arm. Meredith followed him upstairs to the girl's rooms. They kissed the girls goodnight, quietly closing their doors.

Mark grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her into their bedroom. The door closed behind them and his lips found hers. Meredith's arms circled his neck pulling them closer together. Mark's hands covered her waist, moving them further into the room.

Mark grasped the bottom of her sweater pulling it over her head, their lips breaking contact, his lips traveled across her jaw, sucking just behind her ear. Her knees buckled at the sensation but his strong arms held her up. He continued his sensuous torture down her neck, her bra already gone. His hands came up to cup her breasts. She moaned as he tweaked her hardened nipples.

Meredith's hands ripped at his clothes before he got her jeans off. Mark stilled her hands, slowly unzipping her jeans, sliding them down her legs. He dropped to one knee in front of her, steadying her as she stepped out of her pants. He peeled her panties from her body, noticing the slight curve of her tummy. Mark pressed a kiss to the bump, whispering against her skin. When Mark stood up tears glistened in his eyes. Meredith's hand slid against his cheek, wiping away the few tears.

Mark kissed Meredith again, laying her down on the bed. He stepped back quickly shedding his own clothes. She watched him, her eyes heavy with desire. Mark joined her on the bed, his hands roamed across her body. The curves were familiar he knew where and how she liked to be touched. He didn't need to check if she was wet, after 11 years of being together he could smell her wetness. His cock swelled even more as he felt her heat.

Meredith raised her legs, placing her feet flat on the bed as Mark sank into the valley of her thighs, his cock filled her, and they both moaned in pleasure of the feeling. Mark captured her lips again as he began to move in and out of her. Their skin was slick when Meredith cried out; He felt the sting of her nails against his lower back as her orgasm exploded through her body. His balls tightened, and then it was pure bliss as he filled her. Mark moved his strong body off of Meredith, but still holding her close to his body as she drifted into a bliss filled sleep.

"Sadie? Do you think Daddy is coming back home for Christmas?" Sidney whispers by Mark's ear.

"Well we can hope so. I think Daddy being here this morning is a good sign." Sadie whispers back.

"I think it's a very good sign." Meredith says opening her eyes and seeing the girls watching over them. "Good morning girls.

"Good morning!" The girls chorused together. Mark and Meredith smiled up at their children, still tangled together under the warm comforter.

"Mommy it snowed!" Sidney said excitedly jumping up and down. "Can we build a snow man today?"

"Sure why don't you and your sister go get dressed and Mom and I will be down in a few minutes." Mark says pulling Meredith closer to him as he stretched out.

"Yay!" The girls screamed and ran out of the room. Sadie stopped and looked back at her mom. Meredith smiled and nodded at her oldest daughter. Sadie giggled and ran after her little sister.

"So what do you say Mer? Will I be home for Christmas?" Mark asked.

Meredith gets up and walks to the window with the sheet wrapped around her. Mark follows her after pulling on his boxers.

"Mer?" Mark questions taking her into his arms and gently kissing her lips.

"Welcome home." Meredith whispers against his lips. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." She sighs deepening the kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
